


wśród węży stąpaj ostrożnie (szczególnie tych nastoletnich)

by Cathy_stas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Father Harry Potter, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Quidditch, Slow To Update, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Wedding Planning, bardzo poważnie traktujemy tu Quidditch, bo mogę, bo się jeszcze trzyma, bo ślub jest ważny, ma być śmieszne, nastolatki angstują, pomieszane językowo tagi, takie jest założenie, takie romansidło trochę
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_stas/pseuds/Cathy_stas
Summary: „Stąpaj ostrożnie” to wielowątkowe pomieszanie z poplątaniem, opisujące losy grupki Ślizgonów; najlepszych przyjaciół od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Bohaterowie mierzą się z problemami, które dotykają wszystkich nastolatków ― pierwsze miłości, wzloty i upadki, plany na przyszłość, marzenia i głęboko skrywane tajemnice. Życie w cieniu słynnych rodziców, bardziej uzdolnionego rodzeństwa również potrafi dać w kość, tak jak i szkolna rzeczywistość.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> jest to ficzek pisany bardzo powoli, z nudy i dla odstresowania. w założeniu ma być śmiesznym romansidłem, ku chwale mojej ukochanje pary Al x Scorpius. potem pojawiły się OCki, dużo Quidditcha i wyszło co wyszło. ;>

— Chłopcy, zejdźcie na chwilę na dół!  
Dzięki otwartym drzwiom sypialni, Albus doskonale usłyszał wołającą go matkę, nawet bez zaklęcia Sonorus. Aktualnie zajmował się pakowaniem szkolnego kufra, co nie było znowu takie proste. Merlin mu świadkiem, poza ubraniami nic z niego w wakacje nie wyciągał, ale i tak jakimś cudem połowa książek, kociołek i teleskop zostały porozkładane po pokoju.  
Stał właśnie ze Standardową Księgą Zaklęć stopień siódmy w jednej ręce i zwojem nowych pergaminów w drugiej, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami rozglądając się wkoło. Na biurku stała pusta klatka, bo jego sowa ― szary puszczyk Parys ― wybrała się na wieczorny lot; dębowa szafa była otwarta, a wokół niej na podłodze leżały porozrzucane ubrania, w tym komplet świeżo wypranych szat do Quidditcha. Nowe podręczniki do siódmej klasy, które zakupił z rodzicami na Pokąnej kilka dni temu, zostały już pieczołowicie włożone do kufra, tak jak ingrediencje na Eliksiry i Piorun VII, superszybka sportowa miotła, którą podarował mu na urodziny wujek Charlie. Matka trochę się zżymała, że Albus dostał tak drogi prezent, ale tata powiedział, że siedemnaście lat kończy się tylko raz. Albus był wniebowzięty.  
Wujek Charlie był świetny, chociaż rzadko do nich przyjeżdżał. Za to zawsze przywoził niesamowite prezenty, pyszne rumuńskie słodycze i opowiadał mrożące krew w żyłach historie o smokach, po których jako dzieciak Albus nie mógł zasnąć, tylko wyobrażał sobie jak to jest być poskramiaczem smoków. Gdy miał dziewięć lat to był jego plan na życie. Teraz o wiele bardziej wolał grać w Quidditcha niż zajmować się magicznymi zwierzętami. Pogładził czule trzonek miotły i wprost nie mógł się doczekać pierwszego treningu drużyny Ślizgonów.  
Oraz miny Notta, gdy pokaże mu swoje nowe cacko. Na aprobatę Scorpiusa, który na Quidditchu nie znał się kompletnie, nie miał co liczyć; owszem, Malfoy ucieszy się przez wzgląd na niego i powie, że miotła jest ładna.  
Ładna, Merlinie.  
Piorun VII to nie była zwykła miotła! To było jak… jak przedłużenie nóg, jak najprawdziwsze skrzydła. Albus latał już na niej kilka razy i za każdym razem tata prawie siłą go z niej ściągał.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko; nie ma mowy, żeby w tym roku nie zdobyli pucharu. Chłopak grał w szkolnej drużynie od drugiej klasy, kiedy to ówczesny szukający, Alan Fawcett skończył szkołę. Wszyscy mówili, że jako syn Harry’ego Pottera, najmłodszego i najlepszego szukającego jakiego miał Gryffindor, oraz Ginny Weasley, byłej ścigającej Harpii z Holyhead, również grającej w domowej drużynie, Albus musiał mieć latanie we krwi. I tak rzeczywiście było, dzięki niech będą Merlinowi. Kochał latać i grać w Quidditcha; czasami dopadła go myśl, że to jedyna płaszczyzna na której dogaduje się z ojcem. No, oprócz tego, że grał dla Ślizgonów, a nie Gryfonów, ale to już szczegół. Naprawdę liczył, że w tym roku wygrają w rozgrywkach międzydomowych, zwłaszcza, że mieli naprawdę zgraną i silną drużynę, złożoną z samych szósto- i siódmoklasistów. Pod przewodnictwem ich genialnego kapitana, który zarówno był bliskim przyjacielem Pottera ― Isidora Notta, chłopak czuł, że zwycięstwo jest w ich zasięgu.  
Albus westchnął z irytacją i postanowił chrzanić to wszystko — powrzucał byle jak resztę rzeczy do kufra, potem zwinięte w kłębek swetry, koszulki i dżinsy (od czego jest zaklęcie prasujące), a na sam wierzch poukładał książki. Zdołał jeszcze upchnąć kilka paczek słodyczy, które zostały mu z urodzin i z niemałym wysiłkiem, w końcu zamknął kufer.  
Oparł się o niego, oddychając ciężko. Ostatni raz rozejrzał się po pokoju i doszedł do jednego, smutnego wniosku: był strasznym bałaganiarzem, nie ma co ukrywać.  
Tęsknił za Scorpiusem i jego wrodzonym pedantyzmem, który nakazywał mu wszystko układać i odkładać na właściwe miejsca. W ich dormitorium nigdy nie było bałaganu; nawet kot Isidora wiedział, że ma tylko jeden fotel do spania, na którym bezkarnie może zostawić włosy. Scorpius miał świra na punkcie sprzątania, co chłopaki skrzętnie wykorzystywali.  
Tęsknił za przyjaciółmi, tęsknił za Hogwartem; jego zielonymi błoniami, które w zimie przykrywała gruba warstwa śniegu; brakowało mu nawet lekcji i nauki. Uwielbiał swój dom i wakacje, przebywanie z kuzynami i rodzicami, ale to nie było to samo.  
Hogwart miał swoją aurę, swój czar i Albus nigdzie nie czuł się tak dobrze jak tam.  
Otrzepał koszulkę z kurzu i krzyknął:  
— Już idę!  
Zbiegający po schodach z wdziękiem truchtającego buchorożca, James zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem, śmiejąc się na cały głos. Albus cofnął się gwałtownie, unikając oberwania nimi i westchnął, kręcąc głową. Nawet jeśli James ma te dziewiętnaście lat, to pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Wciąż jest cholernym dupkiem.  
Zszedł na dół i zajrzał do kuchni, skąd wolała go matka, obecnie krzątająca się przy kuchence.  
Przy drewnianym stole siedział dwie kobiety; jedną z nich była ciotka Albusa, Hermiona Weasley w gustownej granatowej szacie. Jej tiara leżała na krześle, podobnie jak lakierowana torebka. Ciotka pochylała się nad jednym z pergaminów, którymi zawalony był stół. Obok niej stał talerz z kawałkami szarlotki i pusta już szklana. Ciotka miała cienie ze zmęczenia pod oczami, a jej puszyste brązowe włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, zupełnie tak jak u Rose, kuzynki Albusa, pod koniec dnia.  
Na przeciwko Hermiony znajdowała się wysoka blondynka, popierając głowę na złożonych rękach. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Albusa, gdy wszedł do kuchni, a uśmiech objął również jej duże błękitne oczy.  
Anna Fairchild, która rok temu razem z James’em skończyła Hogwart, obecnie mieszkała z nimi w Dolinie Godryka, ponieważ w dniu zakończenia szkoły, ona i James obwieścili wszystkim swoje zaręczyny. Albusowi i Lily opadły szczęki, podobnie jak ojcu; James miał opinię flirciarza, gwiazdora, który zmieniał dziewczyny jak rękawiczki, a już z pewnością Al nie uważał swojego brata za typ osoby, która zaręczy się zaraz po skończeniu szkoły.  
Ale fakt pozostawał faktem, a James i Anna wybrali już datę ślubu ― 21 czerwca następnego roku, tu w Dolinie Godryka. Mama, której na początku niebezpiecznie drgała szczęka na widok Anny, w końcu się do niej przekonała i razem z ciotką Hermioną, oraz Philippą Farichild, matką Anny, planowały ślub swoich dzieci. Blondynka miała w sobie coś ujmującego, co sprawiało, że wszyscy ją lubili. Była miła, pomocna, nigdy nie podnosiła głosu i stanowiła zupełne przeciwieństwo nadpobudliwego, rozwrzeszczanego James’a.  
Miłość naprawdę jest ślepa.  
James stał przed matką i gestykulując żywo, coś jej tłumaczył.  
― Oj mamo, jeszcze minuta, bo Teddy pokazuje mi…  
Ginewra Potter, która z wiekiem coraz bardziej upodabniała się do swojej matki, podparła ręce na biodrach i spojrzała groźnie na najstarszego syna.  
― Jeśli myślisz, młody człowieku, że będę siedziała tu z twoją ciotką i twoją narzeczoną, planując listę gości na twoje wesele, a ty znikniesz sobie na pogawędki z Teddy’m, to się grubo mylisz.  
Albus oparł się o krzesło ciotki Hermiony, która nagle ukryła się za zwojem pergaminu, trzęsąc się nieco. Chłopak czerpał mnóstwo satysfakcji z tego, iż mama drze się na James’a, który jakby skurczył się pod jej spojrzeniem.  
― Mamo ― powiedziała Anna miękko, kierując spojrzenie swoich błękitnych oczu na panią Potter. ― Jestem pewna, że James i Teddy omawiali jakieś ważne kwestie dotyczące pana młodego i drużby, którym Teddy w końcu jest.  
― Tak było! ― krzyknął mężczyzna, dopadając do krzesła Anny i kładąc ręce na jej ramionach.  
Albusowi nie umknęła ulga, która była wprost wymalowana na twarzy starszego brata. Po raz kolejny doświadczył potęgi miłości. Jak ktoś taki jak Anna Fairchild ― spokojna, ułożona dziewczyna, była Prefekt Naczelna Hogwartu, mogła całkowicie stracić głowę dla… no właśnie, dla jego brata. Chłopaka, który wylizywał dżem ze słoika, potrafił znikać na całe dnie, latając gdzieś na miotle nad mugolskimi zabudowaniami i jedną nogą nadal tkwił w Hogwarcie, gdzie razem z Fredem podkładali łajnobomby do dormitorium dziewcząt.  
Ginny zmierzyła syna i przyszłą synową podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale w końcu machnęła różdżką z rezygnacją. Rolka pergaminu, która mogła mieć co najmniej trzy stopy długości, rozwinęła się, a jej koniec zjechał ze stołu prawie dotykając stóp Albusa. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy.  
― Mamo, czy ty zamierasz zaprosić połowę Ministerstwa na to wesele?  
― Mam dużą rodzinę, Al ― Anna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ustępując miejsca Jamesowi, który rozwalił się na krześle, natychmiast sięgając po szarlotkę, by po chwili usiąść mu na kolanach. Albus niemal słyszał głos Beatrix, narzekający na to, jak obrzydliwie słodkie są zakochane pary. On był zdania, że obrzydliwy jest sam fakt, iż w taki związek wchodzi jego brat.  
― No właśnie ― dodała Ginny, ponownie machając różdżką. Dzbanek z mrożoną herbatą popłynął w kierunku stołu, a zaraz za nim nadleciały czyste szklanki. Kolejne machnięcie, a z kredensu wyleciały i posłusznie ustawiły się na stole orzechowe ciastka. Albus skwapliwie wziął jedno i wpakował sobie do ust. Pakowanie może naprawdę zmęczyć człowieka.  
― Spakowałeś kufer? ― spytała syna Ginny, krzątając się przy blacie.  
― Yhm.  
― Słucham?  
― No tak, mamo.  
― Wyprasowałam ci szaty, złożyłeś je czy wepchnąłeś byle jak?  
― Złożyłem ― odparł, zezując na swoje trampki i biorąc kolejne ciastko.  
James parsknął, a matka zmierzyła Albusa podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.  
― To znaczy, złożę ― zmitygował się chłopak, a kobieta westchnęła.  
Przewidując kolejną serię pytań o stan i zawartość jego kufra, Albus natychmiast zapytał:  
― A po co mnie wołałaś?  
― No wpłaśnie ― wymamrotał James z ustami pełnymi szarlotki, a od ckliwego spojrzenia, którym obdarzyła narzeczonego Anna, Albusowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Nie był pewien czy chciałby żeby jakakolwiek dziewczyna tak na niego patrzyła.  
― Ty zaraz będziesz wybierał z Anną zaproszenia ― rzuciła Ginny do Jamesa. ― A ty Al ― spojrzała na młodszego syna. Hermiona podała jej końcówkę pergaminu, który Ginny szybko przeleciała wzrokiem. Gdy znalazła to co ją interesowało, podstawiła go synowi pod nos. ― Masz, zobacz. To kogo chcesz ze sobą zabrać?  
Albus zamrugał i spojrzał na swoje imię i nazwisko napisane matczynym pismem, a obok niego puste miejsce. Dopisek z ramce oznaczał, że jest to miejsce na osobę towarzyszącą.  
Osobę towarzyszącą.  
― Osobę towarzyszącą? ― powtórzył głupio, a James ponownie parsknął.  
Czasem Albus się zastanawiał, czy aby w poprzednim wcieleniu James nie był koniem, bo objawiał zachowania podobne temu zwierzęciu.  
― Dziewczyna, Al ― wyjaśnił powoli, pobłażliwym tonem. ― Twoja siostra nią jest, Rosie także i nasza matka…  
― Dobrze, już dobrze, dziękujemy ci Jim ― przerwała chłopakowi ciotka Hermiona; złośliwy uśmiech starszego Pottera i spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go młodszy bart zwiastowało ostrą pyskówkę, a oni naprawdę nie mieli na to czasu. ― Przecież nie musisz z nikim iść, kochanie. I tak będzie sporo ludzi…  
Ginny podeszła do młodszego syna i przeczesała dłonią jego włosy, uśmiechając się ciepło, a starszego gromiąc wzrokiem.  
― Daj mu spokój, James. Rose też idzie sama, najwyżej będziecie się bawić we dwoje, prawda?  
No pięknie. Jego własna matka uważała go za jakąś amebę, która nie potrafi sobie znaleźć dziewczyny. To nie tak, że nie potrafił! Nie miał czasu, no i nie było żadnej, która go interesowała. Jasne, było zarówno na jego roku i w młodszych rocznikach kilka bardzo ładnych Ślizgonek, a i dziewczyny z innych domów też były śliczne i sympatyczne, jednak Albus nie miał czasu i ochoty na randkowanie. Isidor, który zmieniał dziewczyny jak rękawiczki, wielokrotnie proponował mu podwójną randkę, ze swoją obecną dziewczyną i jej koleżanką w Hogsmade, ale Alowi jakoś zawsze udawało się wykręcić. Wolał wybrać się do Trzech Mioteł z Scorpiusem i Beatrix.  
Dlatego teraz był zły, na matkę, na Jamesa, na siebie, na cały świat. I na ten głupi ślub. Co to w ogóle za pomysł, żeby zabierać osobę towarzyszącą. Na pewno większość jego kuzynostwa z nikim nie idzie.  
Przeleciał szybko wzorkiem po liście i aż wytrzeszczył oczy. Lilka z jakimś kolegą (kim do Salazara, był Hamish Watson?), Fred ze swoja dziewczyną, Roxy z Lorcanem, Lysander z jakąś Sam (to w ogóle imię żeńskie, czy męskie?), Molly z chłopakiem, Dominique z chłopakiem… Na gacie Merlina! Co się porobiło?  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad Beą, ale szybko odpędził od siebie tą myśl. Przyjaciółka najpierw wytrzeszczyłaby na niego oczy, potem zaczęła się śmiać, a na koniec czymś go przeklęła. Beatrix nie cierpiała takich spędów, jak to określała. I nie darzyła jego brata jakąś przesadną miłością, więc nawet gdyby ją błagał na kolanach, to by nie poszła. Nie, definitywnie to nie był dobry pomysł.  
Westchnął, wzruszając ramionami. Trudno, Scorp będzie musiał jakoś przezwyciężyć swoją awersję (to po prostu był zwykły strach, ale Albus go rozumiał ― gdy podczas zeszłorocznych wakacji na dwa tygodnie pojechał z kumplem do Malfoy Manor, to cały czas miał wrażenie, że ojciec Scorpiusa tylko czeka, żeby czymś w niego rzucić i nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo; na szczęście mama Scorpiusa była bardzo miła) i jakoś przemęczyć się z nim na tym weselu. Lepiej z najlepszym przyjacielem, niż jakąś dziewczyną. Malfoy przynajmniej nie będzie go ciągnął na parkiet.  
― Dobra, wpisz Scorpa. Przynajmniej nie będę się nudził ― powiedział, a ciotka kiwnęła głową i zaczęła skrobać po pergaminie. Albus uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Jamesa. ― No chyba, że Anka przejrzy na oczy i widowiskowo zostawi się przed ołtarzem, to wtedy i tak nie będziemy się nudzić.  
Trzy damskie głosy zgodnym chórem rzuciły z naganą:  
― Al!  
James natomiast sklął go tak, że Harry Potter, który właśnie w tym momencie wszedł do kuchni, wracając z pracy, trzepnął syna Prorokiem Wieczornym po głowie.  
Wykorzystując zamieszanie, Albus wycofał się z kuchni i czmychnął na piętro. Bezpieczny w swoich zagraconych czterech ścianach, odetchnął głęboko. Parys, który już wrócił z nocnego lotu zahuczał wesoło, wydziobując przysmaki ze swojej miseczki. Chłopak podszedł i pogłaskał zwichrzone pióra puszczyka; tęsknie spojrzał na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie ― miesiąc sierpień sponsorowało ruchome zdjęcie roześmianych członków drużyny Goblinów z Grodziska, zeszłorocznych Mistrzów Ligii Europejskiej Quidditcha. Dziś był trzydziesty pierwszy sierpnia, a to oznaczało, że już jutro znajdzie się w Hogwarcie.  
Nie mógł się tego doczekać.

***

Od dawien dawna, pierwszy września był w rodzinie Potterów dniem bardzo nerwowym. Przepełnionym wrzaskami, poszukiwaniem ostatnich zagubionych gdzieś w odmętach prania skarpetek, pergaminów, ksiąg zaklęć i sów, które nie wiadomo gdzie poodlatywały. Mimo usilnych starań Ginny jej rodzina nigdy nie chciała współpracować ze sobą tego dnia i nawet upewnianie się, że dzieci wszystko spakowały poprzedniego dnia ni nie dawało. To zupełnie tak, jak gdyby jakiś poltergeist celowo wszystko psuł, chował i przestawiał, aby wprowadzać nerwową atmosferę.  
Tylko dzięki jakiemuś niesamowitemu szczęściu rodzeństwo jeszcze nigdy nie spóźniło się na pociąg. Raz jedyny, gdy Albus miał iść do czwartej klasy, prawie tak się stało. Wpadli na peron 9 i ¾ w momencie, w którym gruby maszynista już wsiadał do pociągu. Albus nigdy w życiu nie biegł tak szybko, ciągnąc za jedną rękę Lily, a w drugiej dzierżąc kufer i nigdy nie miał tak czerwonych uszu, bowiem okazało się, że co najmniej połowa uczniów widziała ten ich szaleńczy bieg przez peron. James uznał to za niezły dowcip i śmiał się z tego razem z innymi, Lily była jeszcze za mała, aby się przejmować, ale Albus dobrze pamiętał ile wstydu się wtedy najadł. Gdy w końcu udało mu się znaleźć przedział przyjaciół, Bea prawie zapluła się ze śmiechu, a Isidor tak rechotał, że aż zleciał z siedzenia.  
Tylko Scorpius nie śmiał się wtedy z niego, co było naprawdę miłe.  
Albus, został gwałtownie obudzony przez tatę koło dziewiątej i zaspany przyglądał się, jak ten krąży nerwowo po jego pokoju.  
― Mam pilne wezwanie do biura, złapali w końcu tego Hummelsa, no, wiesz którego ― Albus nie miał zielonego pojęcia którego, ale przytaknął. ― I natychmiast muszę się tam zjawić, nie mogę zostawić tego na głowie Andersona. Mama ma o dziewiątej trzydzieści wywiad z jakąś bułgarską drużyną, nawet nie pamiętam jaką… Zaraz, coś tam było ― Harry Potter przystanął, pocierając dłonią kark. ― Na Merlina! Nie pamiętam ― westchnął rozżalony. ― No w każdym razie, zaraz oboje wychodzimy, a James i Anna mają spotkanie z konsultantką na Pokątnej, więc też ich nie będzie i nie ma kto was zabrać na pociąg…  
― Tato, daj spokój. Mam siedemnaście lat, Lilka piętnaście i naprawdę damy radę sami dostać się na peron.  
Ale ojciec go nie słuchał. Spojrzał tylko na zegarek i pospiesznie zapiął guziki szarej szaty.  
― Poprosiłem Teddy’ego, żeby was zawiózł, będzie tutaj wpół do jedenastej. Bądźcie już wtedy gotowi, dobrze? Hermiona podrzuci też Rosie i Hugo koło dziesiątej, bo też ma jakieś posiedzenie w Wizengamocie czy coś.  
Albus lubił Teddy’ego. Chłopak był zabawny i można z nim było o wszystkim pogadać, a prowadził samochód równie brawurowo co wujek Ron. Tak zawsze opowiadał tata; wujek najpierw bladł na to wspomnienie, a potem szczerze się z tatą śmiał.  
― Okej ― westchnął Al, przeciągając się i wygrzebując z pościeli. Uśmiechnął się lekko. ― Bo się spóźnisz, tato.  
― Racja, racja, miłego semestru synu ― podszedł do niego i mocno go uściskał. ― Baw się dobrze, postaraj się trochę podciągnąć oceny Transmutacji i uważaj na siostrę, dobrze?  
― No pewnie.  
Ojciec jeszcze raz go uściskał, po czym wypadł z pokoju, aby zdążyć jeszcze pożegnać się z Lily, a Albus podszedł do okna. Pogoda była niezbyt zachęcająca ― szare chmury kłębiły się na niebie i wyglądało tak, jakby zaraz miał lunąć deszcz.  
Jednak brzydka pogoda nie mogła mu zepsuć humoru. Dziś miał się znowu znaleźć w Hogwarcie!  
James, który po raz pierwszy od siedmiu lat nie wracał po wakacjach do Hogwartu bardzo źle to znosił. Duży wpływ na jego zachowanie miało również to, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel Fred wyjechał do Stanów na studia do Instytutu Waszyngtońskiego, gdzie zamierzał studiować Alchemię dzięki stypendium waszyngtońskich alchemików, których wprawił w osłupienie swoimi rozważaniami alchemicznymi podczas owutemów. James bardzo to przeżył, zwłaszcza, że on sam zajęcia w Akademii Aurorów zaczynał dopiero w październiku. Można by pomyśleć, że obecność narzeczonej w domu nieco załagodzi te przykre fakty, ale starszy Potter tylko nadął się i był jeszcze bardziej złośliwy niż zazwyczaj.  
Najpierw zamknął się w łazience, do której Lily dobijała się przez półgodziny (Albus dziękował Merlinowi, że on sam jedynie ubrał się, przeczesał grzebieniem włosy i był gotowy), potem schował rodzeństwu różdżki (Lily kopnęła go w kostkę, a Albus zaczął wrzeszczeć) by następnie, udając chęć pomocy, wtaszczył kufer brata z trzeciego na drugie piętro i patrzył, jak coraz bardziej wkurzony Al schodzi do niego, wyzywając go od najgorszych.  
Miał wrażenie, że James zamienił się mózgiem z jakimś wyjątkowo niedorozwiniętym dziesięciolatkiem  
Pomiędzy wrzaskami: nie mogę doczekać jak się stąd wreszcie wyniesiesz!, a masz więcej klamotów niż niejedna baba!, James postawił ciężki kufer pionowo na najwyższym stopniu, rechocąc na cały głos.  
― Nawet się nie waż ― wysyczał Albus do brata, zatrzymując się i zaciskając palce na barierce.  
Nie ośmieli się. Nie ma opcji.  
Powinien się jednak nauczyć przez siedemnaście lat mieszkania z James’em pod jednym dachem, że fraza: nie waż się, działa na brata zachęcająco.  
James uśmiechnął się złośliwie, co upodobniło go do chochlików kornwalijskich z paciorkowatymi oczkami, które kiedyś Al widział na stronach „Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć”. Pchnął kufer Albusa stopą, a ten zjechał po schodach, obijając się o stopnie i z głuchym łoskotem wylądował na podłodze.  
― Ty parszywy błotoryju! ― wrzasnął Al.  
Miał szczęście, że matki już nie było w domu, bo dałaby mu popalić za takie odzywanie się do brata. Nawet jeżeli ten brat był kupą smoczego łajna na nogach.  
― Kiedy ja chciałem tylko pomóc ― zarechotał Jim, teleportując się w ostatniej chwili, zanim ręce Ala zacisnęły się na jego szyi. Albus wyrżnął w ścianę, a gdy rozmasowywał sobie głowę i obrzucał James’a najgorszymi przekleństwami, jakie znał (wliczając w to barwną wiązankę wujka Rona, którą ten zaserwował im w wakacje, gdy Armaty z Chudley widowiskowo przegrały z Sępami z Vracy ― 20 do 270) drzwi frontowe się otworzyły i do przedpokoju weszło rude kuzynostwo Albusa ― Rose i Hugo.  
Rose w gustownej sukience w różowe kwiaty i z ujarzmionymi włosami ― rude pukle miały tendencję do kręcenie się i tworzenia ogromnego buszu na głowie, co dziewczyna zawdzięczała genom swojej matki, ale spięte w kucyk na czubku głowy prezentowały się całkiem znośnie. Dziewczyna w jednej ręce trzymała klatkę ze swoją małą szarą sówką, a przez ramię miała przewieszoną czarną szkolną szatę. Za nią piętrzyły się dwa szkolne kufry.  
Hugo wdał się w ojca; był równie wysoki i chudy co on, miał identyczne, ogniście rude włosy, długi nos i jedynie kolor oczu odziedziczył po matce. Wyszczerzył zęby do Albusa i go uściskał. Przez te wakacje znowu urósł i teraz byli niemal równi, mimo dwóch lat różnicy.  
― Cześć! Lilka gdzie?  
― W kuchni ― mruknął Potter, a kuzyn natychmiast tam pognał. Lily i Hugo przyjaźnili się dużo mocniej niż on z jego siostrą.  
― Coś się stało? ― Rose zmarszczyła nos, cmokając go w policzek na powitanie, a Albus tylko zazgrzytał zębami. Nie miał czasu na otwieranie kufra i sprawdzanie, czy nic się nie połamało. Dobrze wiedział, że potem by go nie zamknął, bo ilość rzeczy jaka się w im znajdowała była zatrważająca.  
― James się stał ― burknął w odpowiedzi, przesuwając kufer pod ścianę i kierując się do kuchni. ― Im szybciej znajdziemy się pociągu, tym lepiej. W Hogwarcie przynajmniej nie będę musiał się z nim użerać. Na brodę Merlina, ja naprawdę nie wiem jak Anna chce spędzić z tym gnojkiem resztę życia ― kuzynka podreptała za nim, chichocząc cicho pod nosem.  
Stół był zastawiony talerzami z jajecznicą, jajkami na bekonie, tostami i dzbankami z sokiem pomarańczowym, które mama zdążyła przygotować zanim poleciała do pracy. Anna, w ładnej, ciemnozielonej szacie ze srebrnym kołnierzem grzebała torebce, a Lily, już ubrana i umalowana, pochłaniała tosty z dżemem. Hugo poczochrał jej włosy, na co ta fuknęła jak rozdrażniona kotka, ale uśmiechnęła się, podsuwając kuzynowi talerz z jajecznicą.  
― Myślałby kto, że ciocia was nie karmi ― mruknęła. Albus zajął miejsce naprzeciwko siostry, a Rose podeszła przywitać się z Anną.  
Hugo, z ustami pełnymi bekonu i jajek tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
― Wiesz jak to u nas jest. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy, a tata ma dużo dłuższe nogi niż ja.  
Al, który zupełnie stracił apetyt, z ponurą miną rozejrzał się po kuchni, szukając Jamesa. Kalkulował, czy uda mu się dorobić bratu kaktusy zamiast uszu, nim będzie trzeba się zbierać na pociąg, ale ten jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Anna też wyglądała na zirytowaną; miała razem z Jim’em spotkać się na Pokątnej z czarownicą, zajmującą się organizacją wesel, a tego gdzieś wcięło.  
W sumie dobrze dla niego, bo Albusa naprawdę świerzbiła ręka.  
― No dobrze ― Anna westchnęła, zakładając torebkę na ramię. ― Pewnie jest już przy samochodzie, a ja tu czekam jak głupia. Miłego semestru wam życzę i pewnie zobaczymy się na Boże Narodzenie ― podeszła i uściskała dziewczyny. ― Baw się dobrze Al i skopcie Gryfonów w Quidditcha ― mrugnęła do niego łobuzersko, całując bruneta w policzek.  
― Się wie ― uśmiechnął się. ― Pa, Anno i wiesz jakbyś się rozmyśliła co do James’a to nie będę ci miał tego za złe ― Lily zachichotała a panna Fairchild tylko wywróciła oczami i wyszła z kuchni. Po chwili trzasnęły drzwi frontowe.  
― Ale się nie rozmyśli, co? ― spytała nieco niepewnie Rose, patrząc w ślad za dziewczyną.  
Albus westchnął.  
― Nie ma na to nawet najmniejszej szansy.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyruszamy w podróż do Hogwartu, a także poznajemy przyjaciół i nieprzyjaciół Albusa. <3 Uczta w następnym rozdziale, który będzie... niedługo. :D

Na King’s Cross dotarli za piętnaście jedenasta.   
Po pośpiesznym zjedzeniu śniadania, rzuceniu przez Teddy’ego Chłoszczyść na brudne naczynia, wszyscy jeszcze raz sprawdzili czy są dokładnie spakowani i nastąpiło wsiadanie do samochodu młodego Lupina. Teddy pojawił się w kuchni Potterów kilka minut po tym, jak Anna i James wyszli, przynosząc ze sobą opakowanie jeszcze ciepłych pączków z jakiejś mugolskiej cukierni. Były bardzo dobre. Albus nie miał pojęcia, jaki dokładnie samochód posiadł Lupin, ale musiał być powiększony jakimś zaklęciem. Inaczej z całą pewnością nie zmieściłaby się tu piątka ludzi, cztery kufrów, trzy klatki z sowami i jedno pękate terrarium z wyjątkowo obrzydliwą ropuchą, którą Hugo nazwał Apolonia.   
Albus siedział wygodnie pomiędzy Lily, a Rose, słuchając wesołej paplaniny Teddy’ego i wyglądając przez okno. Dzisiaj włosy Teddy’ego miały odcień ciemnego fioletu, poprzetykanego żółtymi kosmykami, co w połączeniu ze zgniłozieloną skórzaną kurtką dawało widowiskowy efekt. Jako mały dzieciak, Albus tak jak jego rodzeństwo uwielbiał, gdy Teddy, ku ich uciesze, zmieniał swój wygląd, rozśmieszając ich tym do łez. Ich przyszywany kuzyn był niesamowicie zabawnym facetem, odrobinę niepoważnym ale z całą pewnością uzdolnionym. Miał dwadzieścia siedem lat i pracował jako łamacz klątw u Gringotta, podobnie jak wujek Bill, który również był teściem Teddy’ego. Trzy lata temu on i ich kuzynką Victorie wzięli ślub, dzięki czemu stali się prawdziwą rodziną.   
― I wtedy wpadliśmy na paru facetów pod Chimerą, no wiecie, tym nowym klubem na Nokturnie i przysięgam, oni byli wampirami, no bo… ― kontynuował swoją opowieść Lupin, zręcznie manewrując po ulicy i unikając mugolskiego autobusu.   
Ach tak, sławetna Chimera. Jeden z najnowszych klubów na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, lansowanych głównie przez najmodniejszy w tym sezonie zespół rockowy ― Czarnoksiężników z Oz, oraz młodocianych czarodziei tuż po Hogwarcie, albo innych szkołach magii. Albus jeszcze nigdy w nim nie był, chociaż bardzo chciał zobaczyć na żywo występ Czarnoksiężników. Lubił ich kawałki, szczególnie „Taniec smoków”, balladę o nieco mocniejszym klimacie. Na urodziny dostał od Lily koszulkę z logiem i nazwą zespołu. Część Ślizgonów z jego rocznika opowiadało niestworzone rzeczy, które, jakoby, miały mieć tam miejsce. Przede wszystkim ― wampiry.   
Wampiry, margines czarodziejskiej społeczności, potrafiły posługiwać się niewielką ilością magii, która głownie pomagała im w wabieniu ofiar. Ministerstwo Magii, ku rozpaczy ciotki Hermiony i konserwatywnej części społeczności czarodziejów, nie miało jasnego stanowiska wobec krwiopijców, oprócz tego, że aurorzy mieli pozwolenie na uśmiercenie wampira, złapanego na gorącym uczynku, to jest piciu czyjejś krwi. Nie było na to zakazu, a banki krwi ― punkty, w których była dostępna krew ludzi, którzy dobrowolnie ją tam oddawali, były całkiem niezłym rozwiązaniem, przynajmniej według Albusa. Sam jednak nie spotkał nigdy żadnego wampira. Ciotka Hermiona jednak usilnie prowadziła kampanię na rzecz rejestracji wampirów.   
Innymi rzeczami, które tak mocno przyciągały młodych ludzi do Chimery, był alkohol z najwyższej półki, świetny klimat i sami Czarnoksiężnicy. Podobno można tym dostać również elfi pyłek ― narkotyk o słabym działaniu, po którym człowiek bawił się jeszcze lepiej. Mimo wszystko, Albus i tak chciał zobaczyć swoją ulubioną kapelę na żywo. Chociaż prawdopodobnie matka urwałaby mu łeb za pojawienie się w takim miejscu. Kolejnym miejscem, które po skończeniu szkoły Albus miał zamiar odwiedzić, były Nieścieralne tatuaże Markusa Scarra. Bardzo chciał mieć tatuaż.   
Jakimś cudem, Teddy’emu udało się zaparkować w miarę blisko, tak, aby nie musieli za długo iść na swój peron.   
Na stacji King’s Cross jak zwykle tłoczyły się tłumy jugoli, ale jeżeli ktoś dokładnie i skrupulatnie się rozglądał, mógł ujrzeć migające gdzieś postaci z kuframi lub klatkami z sowami. Wyładowali wszystkie rzeczy, a każde z nich uściskało Lupina.   
― Nie będę was odprowadzać, bo nie jesteście malcami ― powiedział chłopak. ― Poza tym, prawdopodobnie wsiadłbym i pojechał z wami, a na wieczór Vic obiecała zrobić steki ― wszyscy się roześmieli, bo wizja młodego Lupina, którego żona ganiła za jazdę do Hogwartu, była całkiem zabawna.   
― Przyjemnego roku, dzieciaki! ― krzyknął jeszcze za nimi Teddy, odpalając samochód. ― Może uda mi się wpaść na jakiś mecz!  
Starając nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, cała czwórka ruszyła przez gąszcz ludzi, kierując się ku peronom 9 i 10. Najpierw Rose i Hugo nonszalancko oparli się o barierkę pomiędzy peronami, a po chwili zniknęli. Następnie Lily ze swoim kufrem, a na koniec Albus. Ostatni raz obrzucił wzrokiem mugolską część stacji, uśmiechając się na widok grupki młodych ludzi, na oko w jego wieku w granatowych mundurkach i ze skwaszonymi minami.   
Mugole czy czarodzieje, pierwszy września jest utrapieniem dla wszystkich.   
Oparł się i w sekundę później był już na peronie 9¾.   
Powitało go pohukiwanie sów, kłęby dymu oraz szum, jaki tworzyli rozmawiający ludzie. Podszedł do swojje rodziny, a Rose uśmiechnęła się do nich promiennie.  
― To na razie, zobaczymy się w szkole ― powiedziała, ruszając na poszukiwania swoich znajomych. Hugo też się pożegnał i balansując z kufrem i terrarium, powoli zaczął wsiadać do pociągu.   
Albus i Lily ruszyli dalej w kłęby dymu. Podążająca za bratem Lily poprawiła splątane włosy, rozglądając się dookoła. Podobnie jak Al, wypatrywała swoich przyjaciół.   
Mimo wiecznych utarczek z James’em i wzajemnego prawienia sobie złośliwości, Al. Miał dość dobry kontakt z bratem. Wiadomo, starszy brat zawsze będzie się wywyższał, a młodszy robił mu na złość, ale gdy przychodziły niedzielne obiady u dziadków w Norze i grali w Quidditcha z kuzynostwem, do Jamie i Al. Zawsze grali w jednej drużynie. Potrafili ze sobą współpracować gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. James był głośny, niemiłosiernie go wkurzał i czasem zachowywał się jak kretyn, ale w końcu był jego bratem.   
Lily to zupełnie co innego ― jedyna dziewczynka w rodzinie, młodsza siostrzyczka, o którą należy dbać i pilnować. Lily od dziecka była w centrum uwagi swoich braci, którzy ją rozpieszczali, więc wyrosła na niesamowicie pewną siebie dziewczynę. Chociaż weszła w taki okres, gdzie wolała spędzać czas z koleżankami i plotkować z nimi o chłopkach, ciuchach i innych rzeczach, którymi przejmowały się młode czarownice, to nigdy nie przegapiłaby gry w Eksplodującego Durnia z braćmi. I nadal to oni byli jej autorytetami.   
Pomimo wielu zgrzytów, rodzeństwo Potter było naprawdę zgrane.   
Albus w oparach dymu nie mógł nikogo rozpoznać, ale nagle jego siostra rozpromieniła się i pomachała do kogoś energicznie. Al zobaczył tylko ciemnoskórą dziewczynę z mnóstwem warkoczyków, drobnego chłopca z mysimi włosami i drugiego chłopaka, który wyglądał jak Hindus. Cała trójka również pomachała do Lily.  
― Do zobaczenia na uczcie, Al ― pożegnała się, zarzucając włosami i ciągnąc kufer w ich stronę. Albusowi coś się przypomniało, gdy patrzył na grupkę znajomych swojej siostry.  
― Który z nich to Hamish Watson? ― spytał, uśmiechając sie przebiegle.  
Siostra spojrzała na niego, zdumiona.  
― Kto…? Skąd ty…? Co? ― burknęła w końcu, przybierając maskę oburzenia na twarz, zamiast zmieszania. Albus wybuchnął śmiechem.   
― Nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy, Al ― warknęła, ale zdradziecki rumieniec wpełzł na jej policzki. Odwróciła się na pięcie, z godnością taszcząc kufer. Mimo rozbawienia, Al postanowił bliżej przyjrzeć się temu Watsonowi. Bądź co bądź, skoro Lily zabiera go na ślub James’a, coś musi być na rzeczy. A to w końcu była jego małą siostrzyczka.   
Kierując się w stronę pierwszego wagonu dostrzegał coraz więcej znajomych twarzy i słyszał kolejne pozdrowienia, na które z uśmiechem odpowiadał. Nie tylko dzięki sławnym rodzicom Albus cieszył się nie małą popularnością w Hogwarcie; również zawdzięczał to ponadprzeciętnym talentem do Quidditcha, który objawiał się podczas międzydomowych rozgrywek, przyjaznym usposobieniem i dobrym genom, jak to określał Isidor. Może nie był tak wysoki jak James i nie miał tak zabójczego uśmiechu jak on, ale połączenie zielonych oczu, ciemnej czupryny i jasnej karnacji sprawiło, że wiele dziewcząt po kryjomu do niego wzdychało.   
Najpierw usłyszał swoją przyjaciółkę, Beatrix Macnair, zanim ją zobaczył. Beatrix miała mocny, nieco zachrypnięty głos. Mówiła szybko i bardzo głośno.   
Potter podszedł bliżej, dzięki czemu mógł usłyszeć kawałek rozmowy przyjaciół.  
― … trzeba było kupić mu na urodziny zegarek ― gderała Beatrix, jak zwykle niecierpliwa i wyciągała głowę, aby ujrzeć coś ponad tłumem.  
― Dużo by to nie dało ― mruknął Scorpius, którego jasnej czupryny nie dało się pomylić z niczyją inną.   
― Bo on po prostu jest tępy ― dodał ktoś, w kim Al rozpoznał swojego kumpla, Isidora. ― Nawet jakbyś go samego zmienił w zegarek to i tak by się spóźniał.   
W końcu zrozumiał, że mówią o nim, więc odchrząknął, nieco unosząc lewą brew, a całą trójka jak na komendę się odwróciła. Na twarzach mieli wymalowane kompletne zdumienie. Isidor pierwszy do niego podszedł i poklepał go po ramieniu, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.   
― To był taki żart, stary. Wiesz, że cie kocham.  
― Jasne, jak smoczą ospę ― odpowiedział Al, ale tez się zaśmiał.  
Byli tu. Wszyscy, cała czwórka. Chociaż parę razy widzieli się w wakacje, to nic nie mogło się równać z corocznym spotkaniem pierwszego września na King’s Cross. Scorpius uśmiechną się szeroko, ściskając go, a Bea pocałowała go w policzek. Nic się nie zmienili. Isidor opalił się na ciemny brąz, przez co jego włosy wydawały się dużo jaśniejsze. Beatrix miała na sobie gustowny płaszcz ze skóry, a Scorpius miał jeszcze więcej piegów niż Albus zapamiętał. Jasne włosy i wysoką sylwetkę odziedziczył po rodzinie ojca, ale już ciepłe brązowe oczy i mnóstwo piegów po swojej mamie.   
― Świetnie, że w końcu się zjawiłeś ― powiedziała kwaśno Macnair, wpychając mu w ręce kosz z kotem i łapiąc swój kufer za rączkę. ― Może uda nam się jeszcze znaleźć jakiś wolny przedział. Idziemy ― zakomenderowała, uśmiechając się do nich słodko.   
Może dlatego, że była wśród nich jedyną dziewczyną, albo dlatego, że po prostu nie sposób było jej nie słuchać, posłusznie za nią podążyli. Isidor ze swoim kufrem, Scorpius ze swoim i klatką z sową Ala, a sam Potter z kufrem i koszykiem, w którym spał kot Nott’a.   
Isidor zawsze wpychał kota innym. Dostał go w czwartej klasie i niezbyt nza nim przepadał, co kot również odwzajemniał. Chłopak nie umiał się nim zajmować, więc kot migrował miedzy całym siódmym rokiem Slytherin’u, i szybko stał się ulubieńcem wszystkich, poza swoim panem.  
Wtaszczyli do pociągu cały swój kram akurat w chwili, gdy gruby maszynista zagwizdał, a po chwili pociąg ruszył z miarowym stukotem. Kierując się w głąb pociągu, wymieniając między sobą uwagi, Ślizgoni w końcu znaleźli zasadniczo wolny przedział. Scorpius na krótką chwilę spojrzał w zupełnie inną stronę, gdy Isidor z Beą wyperswadowywali trzecioklasistom z Gryffindoru chęć zajęcia im tegoż przedziału. Czasami ciężko było być prefektem, gdy miało się takich przyjaciół jak Scorpius. Jednym szybkim Wingardium Leviosa, Nott ustawił ich kufry na półkach, a Albus z ulgą odstawił kota na wolne siedzenie. Zasapani, rozsiedli się an siedzeniach. Za oknem przewijał się krajobraz Londynu.  
Macnair grzebała w swojej torbie, a Scorpius niewiadomo skąd wyciągnął jakąś grubą książkę.   
― No to co panowie, partyjka Eksplodującego Durnia? ― spytała Beatrix, uśmiechając się szeroko i z wprawą przetasowując karty, które znalazła na dnie torebki.

***

Jak można było przewidzieć, Scorpius odpadł z gry pierwszy. Nie przejął się tym kompletnie, tylko otrzepał włosy z popiołu, który na nich osiadł po tym jak jego karty widowiskowo eksplodowały, przy akompaniamencie śmiechów i gwizdów jego przyjaciół.   
Rozsiadł się wygodniej na siedzeniu z podręcznikiem do Transmtacjii ― Transmutacja nieelementarna dla zaawansowanych ― oraz nogami Ala na podołku, które przyjaciel tam władował zaraz po tym, jak Scorpius odpadł z gry. Zawsze tak podróżowali, głównie przez miękkie serce Malfoy’a i jęki Albusa, jak to go od tych niewygodnych siedzeń w pociągu boli kręgosłup; a gdy Al był wyjątkowo bezczelny, to zamiast nóg, układał Scorpiusowi głowę na kolanach. Raz jedyny spróbował tego z Beą, ale ta natychmiast zwaliła go na podłogę, warcząc, że nie jest jakimś cholernym podnóżkiem i żeby zabierał swoje śmierdzące stopy.   
Tak więc, od trzeciej klasy podróżowali w niezmienionym składzie i konstelacji ― Scorpius z książką i jakąś kończyna Albusa na kolanach; Potter rozwalony na trzech czwartych siedzenia, a Beatrix i Isidor po drugiej stronie przedziału. Czasami towarzyszyli im również David Higgs oraz Benjamin Boyle, koledzy chłopaków z dormitorium, którzy obecnie rozleźli się gdzieś po pociągu, jak to kolokwialnie wyjaśnił Albus. Możliwe, że zajęli przedział razem z bliźniakami Zabini i kilkorgiem innych Ślizgonów z siódmego roku ― Malcolm Zabini nie ukrywał swojej urazy do Isidora po tym, jak w zeszłym roku Nott przyjął na pozycję pałkarza Higgsa zamiast niego. Ku zdziwieniu niektórych, Malcolm nic nie miał do Davida, za to Isidora wręcz nie cierpiał. Scorpius, który pomimo swojego znikomego zainteresowania Quidditch’em był obecny wtedy na sprawdzianach do drużyny jako wsparcie dla kumpli, był niemal pewien, że gdyby nie interwencja Ala i Earla Walker’a to Zabini i Nott skoczyliby sobie do gardeł. Niektórzy traktowali Quidditch z wyjątkowym namaszczeniem, co nadal było niezrozumiałe dla Scorpiusa.  
Natomiast siostra bliźniaczka Malcolma, Delilah była całkiem w porządku. Nieco zamknięta w sobie i ponura, ale Scorpius ją lubił. Od trzeciej klasy chodzili razem na Starożytne Runy i dzielili ławkę na zajęciach.  
Na krótko i niezbyt często wpadała też Rose Weasley; Rose i Bea nie darzyły się sympatią, a gdy dłużej przebywały w swoim towarzystwie, kończyło się to zjadliwą wymianą zdań bądź gwałtowną kłótnią. Reszta za to wprost przepadała za wiecznie uśmiechniętą Krukonką.   
Zwykle pochłoniętemu przez lekturę Scorpiusowi nie przeszkadzało zachowanie Albusa, jednak teraz, gdy był świadom swoich głupich uczuć wobec przyjaciela ― beznadziejnie żałosnych uczuć, objawiających się przyspieszonym biciem serca i tym, że był kompletnie i niezaprzeczalnie zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu; co trafiło go jakoś w środku tych wakacji, ale tak naprawdę ciągnęło się od kiedy poznał Ala ― czując ten przyjemny ciężar na swoich kolanach, nie mógł się skupić na tym co czytał. Słowa traciły sens i łapał się na tym, że kolejny raz czyta to samo zdanie; w uszach dźwięczał mu śmiech Albusa, na widok przypalonych brwi Isidora.   
Scorpius szybko zasłonił się książką, żeby jakoś ukryć nieznośny rumieniec, który pojawił się na jego policzkach. Beatrix obrzuciła go dziwnym spojrzeniem, ale po chwili powrotem skupiła uwagę na swoich kartach.   
Nott trzymał się całkiem nieźle, ogrywając Beatrix na kilka punktów i sprawiając, że Cykop Albusa eksplodował, zanim ten zdołał znaleźć mu parę. Jednak koniec końców, następna kolejka okazał się dla chłopaka zbyt szybka i karty wybuchły mu prosto w twarz.   
― I zostali we dwoje ― zapiała Macnair, uśmiechając się złośliwe do Albusa i wyłożyła karty, które natychmiast poderwały się ku górze, tworząc swoista aureolę nad głową dziewczyny.  
Chłopak tylko wywrócił oczami.  
― Kantujesz, Bea i to nie pierwszy raz.  
Brunetka wytrzeszczyła komicznie oczy i udała oburzenie.  
― Że niby kto, ja?  
― Ty? A gdzie tam. To z pewnością Dumbledore.  
Cały przedział wypełnił głośny śmiech czwórki przyjaciół. Isidor westchnął w końcu, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi i przymknął oczy. W promieniach słońca, które wpadała do przedziału, jego włosy przybrały nieco cieplejszy odcień brązu. Scorpius zagapił się na niego, ale po chwili wrócił do lektury.   
Względna cisza w przedziale, przerywana tylko od czasu do czasu okrzykami satysfakcji Bei lub Ala, po zdobyciu kolejnego punktu, została nagle przerwana przez donośny huk i wrzaski, dobiegające z korytarza.   
Albus i Beatrix zamarli z kartami w dłoniach, nasłuchując, a Isidor otworzył jedno oko. Tylko Scorpius, zbyt pochłonięty książką zignorował narastające krzyki.   
― Spieprzaj stąd, Goldstein! I dobrze ci radzę, odwal się od mojej dziewczyny!  
― Walter, proszę, nie zniżaj się do jego…  
― Kretyn z ciebie, McMillan ― dobiegł ich drwiący głos z korytarza, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby. Albus natychmiast dźwignął się z siedzenia i podszedł do drzwi, które rozsunął równie zaniepokojony, co zaciekawiony Isidor.   
― Rowle jest dla mnie tak samo interesująca, co za pierwszym razem, czyli wcale. Liczy się tylko to, czym oddycha, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myś…  
Wywód chłopaka przerwał kolejny okrzyk, a zaraz po nich głuche łupnięcie. Takie łupnięcie, jakie może spowodować pięść rozwścieczonego Gryfona w spotkaniu z niewyparzoną gębą aroganckiego Krukona. Te odgłosy już do końca wybawiły na korytarz większość uczniów, w tym Albusa, Isidora i Beę, która uczepiła się ramienia Ala i stając na palcach, próbowała coś dojrzeć.   
Pod przeciwległą do drzwi przedziału ścianą, wciąż złośliwie uśmiechnięty, leżał na podłodze Philip Goldstein, już przebrany w szkolne szaty. Krukon miał rozbity nos, z którego leciała mu krew. Stał nad nim i celował w niego różdżką Walter McMillan, siódmoklasista z Gryffindoru. W szarych oczach chłopaka była wymalowana chęć mordu. Jego ramienia uwiesiła się jasnowłosa Ślizgonka z grubym warkoczem i przerażoną miną, Tatiana Rowle.   
Całej tej scenie przyglądali się stojący w ciasnym korytarzyku uczniowie. Część wyglądała również z przedziałów, szepcząc między sobą.   
Zanim Goldstein zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lub podnieść się z podłogi, a Walter celnie wymierzyć zaklęcie, rozsunęły się drzwi pierwszego przedziału na lewo od tego, w którym siedziała grupka siódmorocznych Ślizgonów. Z przedziału wyszła wysoka, chuda brunetka z silnie zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi i nieco skośnymi oczami, które odziedziczyła po matce, czarownicy mającej chińskie korzenie. Omiotła spojrzeniem cały korytarz, a jedna z jej idealnie wyskubanych, cienkich czarnych brwi podjechała do góry.   
Albus pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Ze wszystkich miejsc w pociągu oni na rozpętanie afery (z całą pewnością nie ostatniej w tym roku) wybrali akurat to, gdzie siedziała Prefekt Naczelna Hogwartu, Bernice Smith. Chociaż w sumie, Albus nie dziwił się aż tak bardzo Walterowi, że ten dał się sprowokować Goldstein’owi ― siódmoklasista miał wyjątkowo niewyparzoną gębę i był ostatnim chamem.   
Głos dziewczyny był zimny i oschły, gdy się odezwała, patrząc na chłopaków z góry.  
― Co tu się dzieje?  
Jak na komendę obaj chłopcy odwrócili się i utkwili wzrok w Prefekt Naczelnej. Tatiana wykorzystała okazję, gdy jej chłopak opuścił różdżkę i szybko mu ją wyrwała. Walter skrzywił się, ale Tatiana posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Rozciągnięty na podłodze Philip zarechotał.  
― Co jest, McMillan? Dziewczyna rozstawia cię po kątach?  
― Jeszcze jedno słowo, a zarobicie nie miesięczny, a dwumiesięczny szlaban ― ton Bernice, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe, stał się o kilka stopni chłodniejszy. ― Możecie być pewni, że jak tylko znajdziemy się w zamku poinformuję o wszystkim zarówno profesora Flittwicka, jak i profesora Longbottoma. Na dobre wyjdzie wam czyszczenie sowiarni pod okiem woźnego. Bez użycia czarów ― rzuciła, uśmiechając się wrednie.  
Albus pokręcił głową, zdumiony; jak to możliwe, że ta dziewczyna była Puchonką? Objawiały się w niej wszystkie cechy rasowej Ślizgonki, jeśli miałby być szczery. Ktoś dotknął jego łokcia, a chłopak przez ramię dojrzał, że był to Scorpius z nachmurzoną miną. No tak, przecież Malfoy też był prefektem. Pottera zastanawiało, czy jego przyjaciel ma sobie za złe, że nie wkroczył szybciej niż Bernice. Będąc szczerym, Scorp nie był zbyt asertywną, czy autorytarna osobą, co nie znaczyło, że uczniowie go nie poważali, wręcz przeciwnie. Do tej pory bawiło go wspomnienie z zeszłego roku, gdy czekali na Zaklęcia i podeszły do nich dwie dziewczynki z pierwszej klasy, które widząc błyszczącą odznakę prefekta na piersi Scorpiusa spytały, czy pokazałby im drogę do sowiarni.   
Czerwony na twarzy, zacinający się Scorpius w otoczeniu dwóch małych pierwszoklasistek. Z Gryffindoru na dodatek, było jednym z ulubionych wspomnień Ala. To było takie wspomnienie, którego na Obronie używał do wyczarowania patronusa.  
Bernice założyła ramiona na piersi, z pogardą wpatrując się zarówno w oburzonego Gryfona, jak i zadowolonego z siebie Goldsteina’a.  
― Za co?! ― ryknął Walter, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. ― Mam obrywać za to, że ten gnojek przyczepia się do mojej dziewczyny?   
― Za to, że rozwiązujesz problemy jak jakiś mugol i wszczynasz burdy w pociągu ― prychnęła panna Smith.   
― Czyli gdyby rzucił na niego jakąś klątwę, to wszystko byłoby okej? ― mruknęła tak cicho Beatrix, że usłyszał ją tylko Albus.   
Starał się pohamować uśmiech, na słowa przyjaciółki, bo sytuacja była kompletnie nieodpowiednia.   
― Następnym razem poinformuj prefektów, jeżeli uczestniczysz w jakimś konflikcie, lub…  
― Pierdolenie ― wysyczał Walter i odwrócił się na pięcie.   
Skierował się w przeciwnym kierunku, prawdopodobnie do swojego przedziału, odprowadzany jeszcze większą ilością szeptów uczniów i złośliwym chichotem Goldsteina. Albus był pewien, że Krukon gwiżdże na swój szlaban i jedyne o co mu chodziło, to sprowokowanie Waltera. I cóż, udało mu się. I ponownie pokazał, jak wielką jest szują.   
Tatiana miała taką minę, jakby rozważała rzucenie się Bernice z radości na szyję za zakończenie bójki albo pognanie za swoim chłopakiem. W dłoni wciąż ściskała jednak jego różdżkę, więc tylko kiwnęła głową dziewczynie i ruszyła za Walterem.   
― Rozejść się, niedługo będziemy w Hogwarcie ― powiedziała spokojnie Smith, a wszyscy natychmiast zajęli się swoimi sprawami, znikając w przedziałach lub rozchodząc się po korytarzu.   
Mimo niepozornego wyglądu, miała w sobie coś takiego, co automatycznie kazało traktować ją z szacunkiem i darzyć ogromnym respektem. Do tego Bernice Smith, co zapewne odziedziczyła po ojcu, była chorobliwie ambitna, co wykorzystywała, pnąc się po drabinie szkolnej hierarchii. Albus był zdania, że dziewczyna na pewno zajdzie kiedyś daleko, zwłaszcza w polityce, w której się tak lubowała.   
Przepuścił Beę w drzwiach przedziału i miał już zasuwać drzwi, gdy Bernice odezwała się lodowatym tonem, który tym razem był skierowany do nich.   
― A ty Malfoy ― Smith przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na Scorpiusa, a jej wąskie usta wygięły się w niesmaku. ― Jako prefekt powinieneś zareagować na tę awanturę, która, notabene, rozegrała się tuż pod twoim nosem. A jeżeli bycie prefektem jest dla ciebie aż tak uciążliwe, to poinformuję o tym profesora Longbottoma. Z całą pewnością powierzy on twoją odznakę komuś, kto naprawdę na nią zasługuje.   
― Daj spokój, Bernice ― Isidor uśmiechnął się zawadiacko do dziewczyny. ― Nie jego wina, że Walter jest w gorącej wodzie kąpany, a Goldstein to palant.  
Zmierzyła go tylko pogardliwym spojrzeniem.   
― Nie sadziłam, że Malofy potrzebuje adwokata, no ale jeśli zabrakło mu języka w gębie, to trudno. Poruszę ten temat na najbliższym spotkaniu prefektów ― dodała jeszcze na odchodne, a Scorpius przyglądał jej się z kamienną miną; wyglądał tak, jakby słowa dziewczyny zupełnie nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia, jednak Albus znał go zbyt długo i zbyt dobrze, by dać się nabrać na tą wymuszoną nonszalancję i spokój wymalowany na bladej twarzy. Scorpiusa zdradzały jeszcze mocno zaciśnięte szczęki i niepokojący błysk w brązowych oczach.   
― Nie przejmuj się nią, stary ― poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. ― Władza rzuciła się jej na mózg i wydaje jej się, że jest niewiadomo kim.   
― Właśnie ― dodała z mściwą satysfakcją Bea, siłując się z wiekiem swojego kufra. ― Dobrze pamiętam jak w pierwszej klasie zsikała się ze strachu na widok wielkiej kałamarnicy, gdy płynęliśmy łodziami. Niestety, to ja miałam tą wątpliwą przyjemność płynięcia z nią w tej samej łódce ― zmarszczyła nos z odrazą na wspomnienie z przed siedmiu lat.   
Isidor i Albus parsknęli głośno, a Scrorpius lekko się uśmiechnął. I właśnie ten moment, w którym mogło się zdawać, że atmosfera się rozluźniła i wszystko wracało do porządku, wybrał Goldstein aby przypomnieć o swojej obecności.   
― Jak tam Potter? ― rzucił zaczepnie, ocierając wciąż lecącą mu krew z nosa rękawem szaty i wpatrując się złośliwie w grupkę Ślizgonów. ― Wracasz do swojego ulubionego zajęcia, czyli włażenia Malfoy’owi w dupę? Siedem lat i nadal nic, co?  
― Zamknij ryj ― warknął Isiodr, patrząc na Krukona jak na coś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego, co przyczepiło mu się do buta.   
Scorpius natomiast chwycił mocno Albusa za tył koszulki, gdy ten zamierzał rzucić się w kierunku Goldsteina. Al był w gorącej wodzie kąpany, co chyba odziedziczył po matce, tak samo jak reszta jego rodzeństwa ― James Potter najpierw bił, a potem zadawał pytania, a mała Lily kiedyś ugryzła koleżankę, która naśmiewała się z jej włosów. Wszystkie dzieci Potterów szybko działały.   
― Mało ci awantur? ― spytał go spokojnie Scorpius, bezceremonialnie wpychając Albusa do przedziału.   
Z twarzy Philipa nie schodził uśmieszek satysfakcji, co wyglądało nieco upiornie w połączeniu z ubrudzoną krwią dolną połową twarzy chłopaka.  
― Z oślizgłymi wężykami zawsze.  
― Zmiataj stąd, Goldstein ― Beatrix włączyła się do dyskusji, skierowawszy swoją krótką, ale grubą różdżką w chłopaka. ― Takie popisówy działają może na narwanych Gryfiaczków, ale nie na Ślizgonów ― warknęła arogancko, lewą ręką odpychając mocno Albusa, który chciał coś dodać jeszcze od siebie.   
Krukon uniósł ręce w geście poddania się, ale przeczyły temu jego wąskie usta wygięte w złośliwy uśmiechu i czarne oczy, patrzące na nich z pogardą.  
― Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, księżniczko ― pieszczotliwy, jakby się zdawało zwrot w ustach Goldstein'a brzmiał wyjątkowo obraźliwie.  
― Zjeżdżaj ― warknęła, mocno trzaskając drzwiami od przedziału.   
Philip Goldstein nie miał sobie równych w byciu wrednym, aroganckim, małym skurczybykiem i zawsze, gdy rozpętywała się jakaś awantura, on znajdował się w samym jej środku. Zupełnie tak, jakby za punkt honoru postawił sobie skłócenie ze sobą co najmniej połowy zamku. A kiedy dochodziły do tego międzydomowe rozgrywki Quidditcha, bo tak się złożyło, że Goldstein był również kapitanem i szukającym drużyny Krukonów, to naprawdę robiło się nieciekawie.   
― No dobra ― Beatrix wzięła głęboki oddech, patrząc po kolei na każdego z chłopaków; Scorpius miał marsową minę i nerwowo obracał rodowy sygnet na placu; Isidor wydął usta w wyrazie niesmaku i oburzenia, a Albus trząsł się z wściekłości. Poważne spojrzenie brunetki utkwiło w tych dwóch ostatnich. ― Jak w tym roku nie rozwalicie Krukonów w Quidditchu i nie zetrzecie temu kretynowi tego pyszałkowatego uśmieszku z gęby, to sama pójdę i wetknę mu kij od miotły w…


End file.
